


Want to go for the Title?

by thefantasygoddess



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Flirting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefantasygoddess/pseuds/thefantasygoddess
Summary: So basically my take on what *actually* happened after that now infamous end Buddie scene during season 3 episode 9.Features Dom!Buck
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 238





	Want to go for the Title?

**Author's Note:**

> That scene on which this is based was hot af with seriously homoerotic undertones...
> 
> Sorry if this ficlet is dumpster fire. I wrote it on a whim in under 10 minutes right after waking up. 
> 
> Otherwise..enjoy!

"Well, I'd still take you," declared Buck matter of fact. 

"You think so?" Replied Eddie.

At this point they were both fully aware of the sexual tension that had been building and it was dangerously close to going way over capacity. 

Eddie could not contain himself, his eyes swept over the other man hungrily.

"I know." growled Buck, as he cautiously closed the space between them.

Eddie was leaning against the counter and did not even flinch as the other man neared. He wanted it. He wanted it bad.

Buck stopped, leaving an inch of space between them. Eddie still had not moved away. Eddie could feel Buck's breath hitting his cheek and it gave him goosebumps.

The two men locked eyes; contemplating the next move and who would make it. Buck stared into the other man's deep brown eyes and found himself lost in them. Eddie's expression softened and he stared right back. 

Buck took the que.

He placed both hands on either side of the counter where Eddie stood, capturing him. He pressed his hips into Eddie's.

"Want to go for the title?" 

Eddie did not answer but instead gave a small gasp as Buck tilted his head so their temples gently touched. Buck moved his hands closer and gripped the counter tighter so he had Eddie indefinitely pinned with no chance of escape. Eddie let out a sharp breath. 

Buck buried his head in the crook of the other man's neck and began biting the tender flesh there. He pressed tiny kisses down his neck until he reached Eddie's collarbone.

Eddie somehow managed to wriggle his hands from his sides and he placed them firmly on Buck's chest. 

"Buck..not here," he hissed.

Buck did not listen. He roughly grabbed the other man's wrists and placed them back down by his sides.

"I say...when and where," Buck hissed back.

Eddie could feel the bulge in his pants growing as he craned his neck back, inviting Buck to continue kissing it. Which he did.

Eddie would sneak short glances into the other room to make sure Christopher was still occupied. The little boy had not moved. 

"Oh god Buck..I-I've wanted this for so long," he whispered.

"I know," answered Buck with a soft growl.

Buck moved his hands away from where he had them gripped on the counter by Eddie's sides and brought them up to his neck, where he rubbed the back of the brunette's head. Then Buck moved his hands down to his shoulders until his fingers fluttered down to the bottom Eddie's shirt. He slid his hands underneath and began rubbing up and down the other man's muscular chest. 

Buck had seen Eddie shirtless before, but his cock twitched at the thought of immediately ripping it right off of him at this very moment. 

"I want this off," he hissed. "Now."

Eddie stared helplessly.

"Buck. Seriously. We can't..not with Christoph-"

But before he could finish Buck grabbed Eddie by the collar of his shirt and yanked him away from the counter and toward the bedroom.

"Christopher!" Buck shouted. "We are going to do some paperwork." 

Eddie suppressed a laugh as if to say, that's the best you can come up with? Buck in turn cringed at how lame that sounded but went with it anyway.

"If you need us then just knock!" Eddie echoed.

Buck slammed the door shut and released his grip on Eddie's collar and flung him onto the bed. 

"Buck..we really shouldn't. Not with Christopher here-"

"He'll be fine. And I agree but I-I just can't..."

Eddie grabbed the other man's groin and pulled him down so that he was on top of him.

"Help myself..." finished Buck.

Buck crashed his mouth on top of Eddie's and explored every crevice of his mouth. His tongue teased Eddie's and their lips smacked softly as they gravitated between deep kisses, to soft kisses to rough kisses. 

The feel of Eddie's stubble against his cheek made Buck so horny, he was already horny most of the time but this was completely different. He had never felt such strong feelings toward anyone before, not even Abby. 

Buck broke their kiss and removed Eddie's shirt and wasted no time moving lower and pressing kisses and nipping his way down Eddie's chest.

The brunette gasped loudly and bit his lip. "Fuck," he muttered as he placed his hands behind his own head, allowing Buck to continue. 

Buck inched his way lower and the sound of Eddie's zipper going down pricked Eddie's ears. Buck undid his buckle and pulled down his pants and fully took Eddie into his mouth. 

Eddie gasped and felt shivers go down his spine. His hands immediately traveled down so he could place his hands on either side of Buck's head so he could push him down deeper and faster. 

"Oh fuck..Buck!"

Buck giggled with Eddie's cock still in his mouth. He released his mouth with a soft, wet pop. 

"Never thought I'd hear that..."

Eddie shoved Buck's head back down and he gladly took in his cock again, moving slowly up and down his shaft. 

"Fuuuuck. Feels..so..good. Unghh."

Buck grinned into the other man's cock as he kept going. Going so deep. Eddie was impressed by the lack of gag reflex from the other man and it made him wonder if this was not Buck's first time with a man. 

"Buck...I'm gonna..almost..keep going!" 

Eddie clenched his teeth and gripped the bedding as he was so close to coming.

"Come on," coaxed Buck. "I want you to come.."

"But what about y-" 

But before Eddie could get the rest of the words out he moaned loudly as his load shot out directly into Buck's eagerly open throat and he shamelessly swallowed it down. 

"Don't worry about me..." Buck replied gruffly, unable to suppress a growing grin. "This is about you..not me."

Eddie stared at Buck in awe.

"That..was..fucking amazing."

Buck gave better head than anyone he ever knew, his wife included. Although guilt swept through his head for even thinking this. He shook the thought from his mind so he could focus on the moment.

"Not your first time with a man is it?" Eddie reiterated out loud. 

Buck did not answer immediately. 

"No. It isn't. But..you've been something real. Before it was just...fucking. With no contact afterword...meaningless. I-I want more Eddie." 

"I know," replied Eddie knowingly. 

"I was such a dick when we first met," Buck laughed at the memory. 

"That's because you liked me, right?"

Buck felt a slight blush creep up his cheeks. 

"Maybe. I mean..you were hot. You are hot."

"Too hot to handle," joked Eddie, as he gave Buck a gentle push.

Buck raised an eyebrow.

"I told you I could take you."

Buck stood and pulled Eddie up after him. He helped Eddie pull up his pants and zip him up. 

They both cleaned themselves up and made sure the other was presentable.

They tip toed out of the bedroom and made their way into the living room where Christopher was still in the exact same spot. Oblivious to their reentrance into the room.

They both took a seat on either side of Christopher. Eddie leaned up and grabbed two controllers, handing one to Buck. They exchanged looks, unable to stop smiling.

"Now," began Eddie. "Want to go for the title?"


End file.
